The Fall of Phantom Task
by Engelbert Trollfuss
Summary: Ichika has conquered the entire IS Academy, and all the girls in the school bend to his will. How did this happen, and how will he use this power? Formerly a one-shot, now expanded into a full story. Formerly entitled "The Lustful Academy".
1. Prelude: The Fall of Phantom Task

_I first wrote this story a long time ago as the preface to a much longer fic. Now that I've begun really working on that fic, I realized that much of the material I originally wrote wouldn't work out. Instead of just deleting it, however, I decided to make it a one-shot._

 _This is a story of Ichika enjoying the entire school, the way he was meant to do._

* * *

"Good morning, Ichika."

"I see you're awake, Ichika."

Ichika held Houki in one hand and Cecilia in the other. Or rather, their curvy bodies pinned his arms to the bed. The two girls clung onto Ichika's naked chest, gazing up at him without the slightest hint of jealousy at the other.

The two girls moved in and kissed Ichika at the same time.

"Mm…mmm…mmm…chu…chu-ru…chu…"

"Ah…mmm….mmmmpphhh…chu…chu…!"

The girls opened up their lips, and their tongues dug into Ichika's throat, slipping against each other as three mouths became one.

Ichika allowed the two to kiss him some more, and then he began to get up. Houki and Cecilia began mumbling incomprehensibly and giggling as they continued to cling onto his muscled arms and back. Finally, Ichika freed himself from them, getting up out of his bed and stepping across his custom room, at least three times larger than the normal student dorms, towards his closet to get dressed.

There was a knock on the door, and Rin stepped in.

"Good morning, Ichika."

Ichika glanced over at Rin as he slipped on a shirt. "Good morning."

Rin kept her gaze on her lover as she slunk forward and placed her hand on his lower abdomen. Then, sliding her hands across his stomach, she grabbed the bottom of Ichika's shirt. Still gazing up at him, Rin began to slowly hook together each button on Ichika's shirt for him, ending as she finally hooked up the top button, her hands inches away from his chin.

Rin smiled. Again, with an embarrassed blush, she said, "Good morning."

She then reached her hands below his waist, where he was still naked, and began to give him pleasure by her hand. Ichika stared at Rin, unsmiling, as she continued to blush and moan, her wispy thin fingers slipping across his massive member. She let out a needy gasp as Ichika came all over her hands. Her own legs already dripping, Rin collapsed and began masturbating in the middle of the floor as Ichika turned his back to her and continued putting on the rest of his school uniform.

Ichika stepped out and was greeted by Charlotte and Laura, who were already kneeling on the floor with their mouths open. Ichika immediately thrust his cock into Laura's open mouth, before turning to Charlotte and moving to her lips.

"…nyu…nyu…chu-ru…chu-pu…shlick…chu-ru…chu…"

"…chu…chu…chu-chu-chu-ru…suck…slurp…chu…"

The girls took turns and continued sucking their master's cock. Charlotte and Laura turned their eyes up meekly to Ichika, blushing as he allowed them to hold his gaze. The girls' warm, pink tongues smothered his shaft, and they were both hit with a healthy burst as Ichika creamed all over the two girls' lips.

Ichika pulled his pants up, leaving the two behind. As he exited the dormitory and walked across the school grounds, the other girls on campus began to come near him, creating a long line that snaked along the route to the cafeteria. The female students of the IS Academy all lined up along the pathway, bowing their heads as Ichika passed them by. At the end of the line was Nohotoke Honne, who stood directly in Ichika's way, her head bowed like the others.

"Good morning, Ichika-sama."

Ichika stared at Honne, who looked up at him with her oversized uniform jacket and droopy eyes and cute smile. Ichika thought about the dozens of times his cum had lined those juicy pink lips. He became erect.

Honne bowed and assumed her place in line along with the other girls. The other girls began to shoot envious looks at Honne as their backs continued to bend. Ichika stepped forward to the automatic doors into the cafeteria, which slid open…to reveal two full, beautiful, bare buttocks hunched out at Ichika.

"Come on, now. Why are you hesitating?" hissed the pair on the right.

"I'm sorry, onee-chan. I'm nervous…" moaned the pair on the left.

"You've practiced this very special move for a long time. You know we must have Ichika-sama nice and hard," cooed the ass on the right.

"Yes, onee-chan…Ichika-sama, good morning! PPPPPPBBBBBTTTTTTHHHHHHH!"

The buttocks let out a long, deep fart into the morning air. The thin blue hairs stuck between the ass cheeks began to blow from the intensity of Kanzashi Sarashiki's emission.

"M-My adorably disgusting little sister worked hard to do this for you this morning, Ichika-sama! May my own asshole be dignified enough someday to grace your arrival with a fat, sloppy fart of its own!" moaned Kanzashi Tatenashi.

The two girls continued to be bent over as they waited for their owner's response.

Ichika unzipped his pants and began to fuck Sarashiki's lubricated asshole. The two bitch sisters began to scream at once. Ichika switched from Sarashiki's tight ass to Tatenashi's slightly looser, but more experienced and deeper chamber.

"OOH…AAH, AAAAHHH AHAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHH AH AH UGHHH!"

Ichika rewarded his slut with a nut of cum straight into her rectum. Sarashiki began to foam at the mouth as she stored Ichika's precious semen, knowing that her bountiful peach cheeks would turn purple and black if she dared spill a drop. Her cunt began to burst as she thought about the last time she had been punished.

"My pathetic anal walls were not worthy this morning of storing your divine seed!" cried Tatenashi. "Please forgive me for being such a burdensome liability to you this mor—"

Ichika shut the student council president up with a cock up her ass as he let out another blast of cum straight into her rectal cavity. Tatenashi instantly came with joy as she shouted out an incomprehensible, orgasmic cry of gratitude.

The hundred or so girls waiting outside, with their backs still bent in a bow for the last ten minutes, finally straightened up and followed Ichika into the no-longer empty cafeteria. Tatenashi and Sarashiki were in the very front, crawling on all fours alongside Ichika, still naked from the waist down.

…

Class eventually started about an hour late, as had been the case for weeks now ever since the morning cafeteria routine was adopted, which choked up the entire school with long lines every day. Today, Yamada Maya-sensei was teaching the lesson.

"Orimura-kun, could you please demonstrate the next problem for us?"

Maya bent down and beamed at Ichika. Ichika felt a longing in his pants and got up. He stepped forward and grasped his hands around Maya's neck. Ichika slowly began to apply pressure, taking care not to actually do anything other than close off her air supply.

Maya's eyes began to bulge out, and her warm, green eyes turned to tiny, dark dots. Her face turned red, and her cheeks bulged out as froth flowed out from her gaping maw and snot dripped down her flared nostrils. Ichika took Maya's glasses and flung them across the room so he could get a good look at Maya's face without the stupid things blocking the way.

The entire class began to moan with respectful awe as Ichika continued to choke the teacher. Maya began to gasp and wheeze, and as she did so, a warm river of piss flowed down her legs, staining her appropriately yellow dress. There was now a thick, hot puddle on the floor that grew obscenely large as Maya emptied the bountiful contents of her bursting bladder.

Finally, as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she began to lose consciousness, Ichika let go of her. Maya stumbled back and leaned against the chalkboard, her entire outfit, down to boots, stained and ruined by her own urine. Ichika began to work out the problem on the board, and all of the other students in the class began to blush and masturbate, fantasizing about having the same thing done to them.

As lunchtime began, Ichika headed for the cafeteria, followed by all the other girls in the class. This time, there was no long line, as everyone went to get lunch as normal. However, there was a round booth in the center of the cafeteria that stayed empty, reserved for Ichika and his closest companions.

Ichika set his bento down and began to eat. As he did, everyone else who wasn't in line or already seated stood around and watched him with fascination.

Suddenly, one such girl, an athletic girl with hard, toned muscles and healthy, perky breasts, stepped up towards Ichika. She was extremely plain and unremarkable among the girls of the IS Academy, and as such, she was stunningly beautiful.

Aikawa Kiyoka was one of Ichika's classmates, a very pretty girl with short, maroon hair. She kneeled at the seat next to Ichika's and began to massage his chest. The others gasped and pointed. Kiyoka then began to unbuckle Ichika's belt, and she pumped his enormous, bulging shaft.

Kiyoka was suddenly pulled from Ichika's side by Houki, who put her hand on Kiyoka's chin and turned her face towards her. Houki examined her classmate for a moment, and then gave Kiyoka an armor-piercing slap, one that sent Kiyoka's head spinning a hundred-eighty degrees and left half of her face red and teary.

Kiyoka slipped quietly out of the booth, a thick stain appearing in her skirt. She bowed to Houki and began respectfully masturbating as Houki took over. Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura all began to move into the booth, and the five girls began to compete for Ichika's attention, kissing him and grasping his junk with their hands.

"Ichika, do you want to share? I've got takoyaki."

Houki blushed as Ichika stared back. He said absolutely nothing for four or five seconds, signaling that he approved.

"Ichika, I've got some of your favorite sweet and sour pork!"

"Ichika-kun, would you like some of this quiche?"

"…I've got bratwurst."

"Would you like some of these sandwiches?"

The other girls turned to Cecilia. Cecilia bowed her head.

"I promise you that I did not make these myself, Master. I still remember the punishment you gave me last time…"

Cecilia's pussy began to leak as she moaned. Ichika said nothing, approving all five girls' requests at once.

Houki tugged on Ichika's jacket. "Ichika, since I'm the one who suggested it first, I get to go first, OK?"

She giggled and then put a pair of chopsticks to her bento box. She picked up a piece, lifted it up in the air between the two of them, and then popped it into her own mouth.

Houki continued to smile as she chewed the meat with her mouth open. She began to blush as she detected Ichika's cock growing harder. Finally, Houki leaned forward and shared everything in her mouth with Ichika, pressing her fat, sloppy tongue along with it.

"Hh…chu…shhhhllllluuuuurrrrpppp…ahh…SHHLLLLOOOOOPPP…CHU-RU-RU…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-URU-U-U-U-U…"

The other girls began to chew their food with their mouths open, too, moaning and sighing as they watched Houki and Ichika. The girls all began to masturbate, and with their free hands, they tugged on Ichika, each begging him to take her next.

Lunch eventually ended, and the legions of girls who stood around and masturbated to the star group of girls with Ichika began to disperse. Ichika got up as well, his face slippery with the dirty spit of the five craven sluts who had accompanied him. He stood up and jerked himself off, sending a thick burst of cream onto the five girls, who were still lying in the booth pleasuring themselves.

…

Class finally let out sometime in the afternoon, and Ichika went to the student council room, as he always did during club activities.

"The forms waiting for your approval are over there, Ichika-kun."

Ichika sat down at the spot Utsuho indicated, which happened to be next to Honne. Honne was staring at the sheaf of forms in front of her, happily filling them out. Ichika looked at her, then at the papers in front of his own spot at the table. His was noticeably thicker.

Ichika glanced over at Honne again. This was one of the only times he ever seemed to see her hands, hidden as they usually were by her massive sleeves. Honne was quite adorable when she was in the student council room. She actually looked somewhat serious when she was in here, a look that you didn't see every day on her.

In time, there was the familiar sound of unzipping of his pants. Ichika felt his erect cock burst out. He glanced over to his right again. Honne was still doing paperwork with her right hand, while her left was now giving Ichika a handjob.

"Is everything going all right?" said Utsuho.

"Yeah."

"Yes, nee-chan."

Honne was now quite vigorous with her movements. Her hand was bound tightly around Ichika's shaft, as if she were wringing it dry. Ichika soon succumbed to Honne's manicured hands, cumming all over her. Honne lifted up her skirt and began masturbating with that hand, leaving Ichika's cock, still hard, hanging outside his fly.

The student council president entered the room, and the entire student council stood up to attention, including Honne, who still had her skirt lifted up and her hand underneath her panties, and Ichika, whose dick was still hanging out of his fly.

Tatenashi smiled. "Have you been doing your job, then, Honne?"

"Yes, President!"

Tatenashi walked up to Honne and kissed her with tongue.

"Good."

This was Honne's job at the student council now. She was to pleasure Ichika every day, usually multiple times, while he did his work. Honne was admirable at her job, dutifully pleasuring Ichika until she began to fall behind on student council paperwork. When that happened, she got less and less work, until her role in the student council was now primarily giving Ichika orgasms, with student council work an afterthought.

"You're relieved of all other duties today, Honne. Please make sure Ichika-kun is satisfied."

Tatenashi walked over to the other side of the table and began talking with Utsuho. Honne turned to Ichika and bowed. "Please take care of me."

She threw off her oversized uniform, stripping down naked. Honne's body was toned even more than the average academy student's, with glimmering abs and hard, slender arms. The only signs of softness in her body were her small breasts and her hips, which were still gentle and feminine. Honne undid her bra and climbed out of her panties as she climbed onto Ichika's lap and rubbed herself against his throbbing cock.

Everything about Honne seemed childish. Even her slim, athletic body seemed child-like. Her mound was sparsely covered with a few thin, pale hairs, which were swallowed up by Ichika's bush. Honne continued to straddle her liege, rubbing him as she performed a ritual that she had repeated countless times already.

Honne lifted up her long, slim legs and wrapped them around Ichika's back. She brought herself down against Ichika's cock and began to fuck him. The two of them kissed. Honne wondered which other girls Ichika had kissed that day. She knew for sure that she had had Ichika the most times out of anyone in the academy, save for the "Main Seven," the seven girls who had the exclusive right to be with him when he woke up and went to sleep, and who had the exclusive right to sit with him during lunch.

Those girls were the mistresses of the academy, just below Orimura-sensei and Ichika himself. They could have any girl they wanted. Meanwhile, Honne was just Ichika's toy. She was the toy of virtually every one of the senior girls in the academy, too. They fought over her all the time. Apparently, something about her lithe, small body, adorable smile, and love for animal pajamas made boys and girls alike want to fuck her.

Honne tightened her legs. She was about to come. Ichika grabbed her tight as well. It was her duty to please Ichika every day, but Ichika always held her for far longer than necessary every day, and he constantly sought her body out outside of the student council as well. It was clear that Ichika thought of her as an especially pleasurable body for his penis, and the thought made Honne very happy.

Ichika gave a few final thrusts and came inside Honne. Honne loosened her body, and Ichika's cock slipped out. The two of them sat on that chair for a few more seconds as Tatenashi and Utsuho walked up to their side of the table.

"Ichika-kun, would you like to fuck my sister some more, or would you like to go further?"

Utsuho was far more official and composed than her sister. Her glasses gave her a dignified, intelligent look and were especially good at catching cum. Also, she had much larger breasts than her little sister, as well as a very beautiful ass.

Ichika stared at Utsuho's ass and simply nodded. Somehow, Utsuho understood the meaning of this and took her naked sister off Ichika's lap. Utsuho laid Honne on the table and then took off her own uniform. Tatenashi leaned forward and kissed Ichika on the ear.

"Ichika-kun, Utsuho and Honne are going to give us a special show. It's their first time doing something like this, and they need to come into it gently, OK?"

Honne shot Ichika a nervous look as her older sister climbed on top of her. Utsuho and Honne began to make out as Utsuho pressed her body against her younger sister's. Honne wrapped her slender legs around her own sister's waist as they began to fuck. Ichika's throbbing cock stood at attention again, and Tatenashi began to jack Ichika off.

"It takes very hard work. First, you must learn to be comfortable seeing your own sibling being pleasured. Then you must learn to feel pleasure from the sight of your sibling. You have to learn to love the gentle touch of your own flesh and blood. It takes time and patience, but it's worth it when you can truly love someone close to you. Kanzashi and I, for instance…"

Tatenashi giggled as she looked into Ichika's eyes. She kissed him, and then she knelt on the floor and took into her mouth the same organ that had destroyed her anus that morning. Tatenashi tenderly remembered the hot ass pounding she had gotten as she sucked Ichika off while Ichika watched the Nohotoke sisters fuck on the table.

"O-H-H-H-H…A-H-H-H-HA-A-A-H-H-H…A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H!"

"AAHHHH…OOOHHHH…I-KUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ichika gave one more thrust into the student council president as he came all over Tatenashi's mouth. Semen began to spurt out from Tatenashi's lips, dribbling down her chin and staining her uniform, adding yet another shiny spot that had become a sort of badge of honor for IS Academy students.

Tatenashi swallowed and then opened her mouth impossible wide to show Ichika before bowing down and kissing Ichika's shoes. "Thank you for the meal."

…

Club activities stopped just before sundown. This was now the time that the majority of the campus had been waiting for.

Girls filed into the dormitories from every corner of campus. About an hour later, each girl emerged from her room wearing some variation of the same outfit: a short pair of shorts or a miniskirt and a sleeveless, low-cut top that ended at least six inches above the belly button.

Once again, the girls were lined up out on the winding path from the student dormitories. And once again, as Ichika came out of the building, the girls along the path bowed.

"Good evening, Ichika-sama!"

Ichika walked down this same path once again as he had that morning. As he did, every fifth girl on either side of the walkway broke line and followed him. Soon, Ichika had a group of fifty or so following him into the main building of the academy.

Inside the academy, there was a banquet hall, bright and paneled with wood, for large, traditional-style dinners. It was only supposed to be used for special guests, but for several weeks now it had been used for dinners daily.

"Welcome, Ichika-sama!"

The seven classmates that were closest to Ichika were already sitting in a line on the floor dressed in white kimonos: Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi. Standing behind them were Chifuyu and Maya, the only ones other than Ichika who still had something resembling their normal everyday outfits on.

The table was already set up, with a large bowl of rice to the side, warm cloudy miso, thick cuts of beef and fish, steamed vegetables, a small bowl of pickled vegetables, and a thin, clear bottle of sake.

Ichika took his place at this table, and the girls who had come in behind him took their lined themselves along the walls of the room before taking their seats. Once everyone was seating, Chifuyu and Maya stepped out and grabbed two of the girls, who scrambled in front of the table where Ichika and his seven girls were sitting and kneeled with their heads to the grounds.

"Present yourselves!" said Chifuyu.

"Takatsuki Shizune. Class 1-1! It is my honor to serve as Ichika's pleasure mat for tonight's dinner!"

"Iris Calling. United States Army! I've been assigned to serve the hero of the IS Academy, Ichika Orimura!"

The two girls kneeled again and pressed their heads to the ground once more.

Shizune had shoulder-length blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was slender, with breasts that were neither small enough nor large enough to be very notable. However, like all of the other girls, she was extremely cute, with almost the entirety of her pale body exposed by the skimpy clothes she was wearing.

Iris was tall and busty and blonde. Every part of her was loud and prominent. Though no longer a student of the academy, she was one of an increasing number of soldier-pilots sent there to "assist" Ichika in his day-to-day life.

"Display yourselves!" said Chifuyu.

Shizune and Iris lifted their legs up to Ichika's face, and the rest of the girls shifted from their kneeling _seiza_ position to a normal sitting position. It was as the girls were shifting around, and as Shizune and Iris held their feet centimeters away from Ichika's nose, that one could see that all of the girls wore the same simple sandals of thick, dark leather, with as few straps as possible so that the feet could be as prominently displayed as possible.

Furthermore, each girl in the room had painted toes, each girl with a different pattern. All of the girls had their pinkie toes painted bright green, to mark the day of the week they were allowed to accompany Ichika to supper.

Shizune's left toes (except for her pinkie) were painted dark blue, while her right toes alternated between blue and white, ending in white at her right big toe.

Iris's middle toes on both feet, from her ring toe to her index, were painted red, white, and blue, while her two big toes were both painted goldenrod yellow, like her hair.

The other girls all had similarly painstakingly detailed patterns applied to the nails on their feet, and Ichika had memorized each and every one of them, to the point where he could recognize a girl more quickly with her feet than with her face.

"Position one!" yelled Chifuyu. The rest of the girls sat up and spread their legs.

Shizune gave a nervous smile as Ichika began to slowly undo the straps of her sandals, throwing them aside on the ground so that her bare feet were directly in his face. He grasped her beautiful, small feet and began to kiss her toes. Shizune had a soft, spicy scent to her feet. Like the other girls, her odor had been carefully cultivated and fermented. Ichika began to suck on her toes as his pants became tight. Iris's feet had a thick and earthy scent, and as soon as he was done with Shizune, he began to sniff the hot, sweaty crevices between her toes as well.

"Position two!" The other girls got up until they were squatting and leaned back against the wall.

The girls now put their feet down on Ichika's crotch and unzipped him with their feet. Ichika's cock popped out, and the two girls started to play with him. Meanwhile, Ichika took up the chopsticks on the table in front of him and finally began to eat from the plate that had been set up in front of him.

"BEGIN!"

The rest of the girls in the room suddenly began to masturbate in unison as Shizune and Iris began to give Ichika a footjob. The girls seemed to recede into the wall as they played with themselves until only their hands that were pleasuring themselves and their long, slender, bare legs and their beautiful feet in sandals were visible.

Shizune and Iris fucked Ichika with their toes that glittered like jewels. Iris brought her large feet down to Ichika's base, massaging it as the veins began to bulge. Shizune played with Ichika's tip, gently rubbing it with her diminutive soles as her juicy, fragrant toes hung idle like pieces of ripe fruit.

The rest of the girls began to cum, and the room erupted into miniature fountains, bursting as one by one, each of the girls who had not been chosen for the night came. Each pair of legs and feet and sandals twitched and then went limp until finally, only Shizune and Iris remained.

Iris brought her feet down hard onto Ichika's base, enveloping it with her big, sweaty soles, as Shizune completely engulfed Ichika's head with her sweet, fragrant toes. The girls surrounded Ichika's shaft entirely with feet until he finally exploded in a great burst of cum.

"S-P-L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E! ! ! ! !"

Shizune and Iris came as well, collapsing to the floor as their feet lay against Ichika's lap.

Chifuyu knelt down on the ground behind her little brother. "Did you enjoy the girls today, Ichika?"

Chifuyu pulled back some of the bangs out of her eyes and knelt down as she began to give her little brother a blowjob. Shizune and Iris recovered and began to use their feet again. Chifuyu's experienced lips were one of the things that Ichika hadn't gotten used to yet, and he came rather quickly all over her, nutting inside her mouth while his two personal feet slaves jerked him off with their toes. Chifuyu licked her lips and smiled, pleased by her little brother's adorable weakness.

The rest of the girls in the room had recovered as well. The first girls to wake up assaulted each other as they began to make out and fuck. Slowly, as each girl woke up, she joined in, grabbing the closest available set of legs or pair of tits, conscious or not, and pleasing herself until eventually, the entire room of fifty erupted into this madness.

The seven at the center table did this, too, taking the nearest girl they could, so that the Sarashiki sisters started fucking, Charlotte and Laura began to hump on the floor, Rin began to make out with Cecilia's ass, and Houki masturbated alone as she watched.

Ichika stepped out of the massive orgy. His absence wouldn't be noticed if it were just for a few minutes. He would eventually return and then bring a few of the girls in his inner harem back to his room with him.

However, though he had been master of his harem for some time now, today was extra special, and for a very good reason.

Ichika roamed down the empty hallways of the school. He wandered to a nondescript that led to a small classroom. This room was unused, and it mostly lay empty. Ichika unlocked the door, being one of a very small number of people who had a key to this door.

He flung open the door, and through only the smallest sliver of moonlight that made it through the windows, he could see, three figures confined to the floor—the three members of Phantom Task: Autumn, Squall, and Madoka.

…

The final defeat of Phantom Task had occurred two months ago, in circumstances that are of little interest to the reader. The IS Academy deliberated on what to do with the prisoners. It was agreed that they could not go to any government outside the academy, and for several days they were locked up deep underneath the grounds of the academy.

Then, Shinonono Tabane barged in, as she always did, grabbed the three prisoners, and flew off against Chifuyu's protests, promising to come back with a solution. With the Phantom Task question involuntarily taken out of its hands, the academy proceeded as normal for another few weeks until one day, Tabane suddenly crashed onto the grounds once again.

"So?"

"That's a rather cold greeting, Chifuyu-chan."

"This is about three of the most dangerous people on the planet. I want to get to the point as fast as possible."

Tabane puffed her cheeks out. "Fine. Get me Houki-chan, though."

…

Houki sat to the side as Tabane and Chifuyu discussed the fate of the members of Phantom Task, wondering why she was even there.

"…You want to keep them here?"

"Well, it was obvious that that was going to happen, right? We're not turning them over to any of the national governments."

"And what was the point of kidnapping them, if you're just bringing them back?"

"Oh, silly Chifuyu! I'll be here as well!"

Chifuyu raised her eyebrow. "You're staying at the academy?"

Houki blanched. "You're staying here!?"

Tabane raised a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone yet!"

Chifuyu cleared her throat. "Right. So you'll make sure they don't escape. That's wonderful. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Tabane smiled. "No, of course not. I have better things to do than play guard, and so do you. I want to _neutralize_ them."

"What, you couldn't have done that in your secret base or whatever?"

"I don't want to kill them!"

"That's what 'neutralize' means!"

"Actually, no, it technically isn't. What I want to do is much more beautiful and grand than killing them. I want to _break_ them. I want to destroy them and rebuild them and transform them into something far more beautiful than they ever were before."

Chifuyu rolled her eyes. "Right."

"And that's where Houki-chan comes in."

Houki had stopped paying attention to the conversation until that point. "Me?"

"Yep! Imagine that! You're going to be the first step in ending Phantom Task once and for all! Isn't that awesome?"

"S-Sure, I guess. W-What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Tabane cocked her head and smiled. "I need you to fuck Ichika."

…

In the end, Chifuyu supported Tabane's preposterous plan, more out of consideration for their friendship than out of any genuine belief that it would work. Thus, Houki found herself barging into Ichika's dorm at night with a master key helpfully provided by Chifuyu.

"Houki!?" said Tatenashi. "W-Wha…? Is that a key? How'd you get that?"

Her heart pounding, Houki ignored the racing thoughts in her head as she stepped steadfastly towards Ichika on his bed. She then climbed on top of him, took off all her clothes, stripped Ichika of his pants, and mounted him. Houki mechanically rode Ichika until he came all over her, then got off, put her clothes back on, and walked out as silently and suddenly as she had come in.

That was one rare time that Tatenashi had been surprised.

News traveled quickly, and soon, Ichika suddenly found himself being attacked by horny, repressed girls at every corner. The day after Houki had her way with Ichika, he was assaulted by each of the closest girls, first Rin, then Cecilia, then Charlotte and Laura together, and finally Kanzashi and Tatenashi.

The race turned into chaos, and the entire academy ceased to function. It was only after three days without classes that the seven girls brokered a peace deal.

One month later, that truce had turned into the present arrangement at the IS Academy.

Meanwhile, Tabane had disappeared once again with the prisoners. She had just come back two days ago, with Phantom Task now comatose and heavily restrained, relieved of their IS's and all other vestiges of their former power. It was then, and only then, that Tabane finally revealed her presence on campus to Ichika, told him everything, and asked him to come to the classroom later that evening.

It was for this reason that Ichika stood in this classroom now, staring down at the three girls he had defeated: Madoka, the uncanny younger clone of his sister; Autumn, the unhinged, passionate, obsessive girl with orange hair and orange eyes; and Squall, the sexy, wily blonde with blood red eyes and a beauty mark.

The three of them were currently restrained with large, electronic bolts that bound their wrists and ankles and with large, metallic masks that covered their mouths, Hannibal Lecter style.

"What do you think, Ikkun?"

Shinonono Tabane appeared from the corner of the classroom, grinning with her arms crossed.

Ichika placed his hand across Madoka's cheek.

"They're beautiful."

"I know, right? They're absolutely gorgeous, and they'll be yours." Tabane licked her lips and embraced Ichika. "How are you enjoying your harem?"

"They're beautiful, too. I hear you're to blame for that?"

Tabane smiled. "You're welcome."

The three prisoners stared at Tabane and Ichika, completely ignorant of what they were talking about. Their confusion turned to revulsion and shock as Tabane suddenly began to make out with Ichika. Ichika's body responded quite dramatically, and his cock hardened as soon as their lips touched.

"Why are you doing this?" said Ichika for a brief moment, before their lips touched again.

"*chu*, *slurp*, Because I care for you, and I want to make you king of this world," said Tabane. "*chu-u-u-u*

"And what makes a man king of the world? When he can have whatever he wants.

"And what does a man want?

"Pussy."

Tabane knelt down and unbuckled Ichika's pants. The three prisoners then watched as she pulled out Ichika's rigid cock and began blowing him. Tabane's mouth was heavenly, even more so than Chifuyu's, and the large-breasted, violet-haired genius girl brought Ichika very quickly to orgasm inside her mouth.

Tabane shivered, worshipping Ichika's cum with her mouth, masturbating as she strained it out through her lips and back again, until it formed a translucent mess all over her chin. She had a small orgasm as she swallowed it down, and Tabane opened her mouth wide to show Ichika that, save for two or three stray pubes hanging around her lips, she had swallowed everything he had given her.

"Ikkun, these girls are now yours. I will guide you as you make them into beings more pleasing to yourself, but you are now their master, not me. What would you like to do?"

Ichika stepped over to the three girls now and bent them over some desks. He glanced at their faces briefly and then walked behind them. The girls were wearing the clothes they most commonly wore: Autumn a business suit and heels, Squall a red cocktail dress, and Madoka a black mantle with buckles like a straitjacket that stopped just below her hips.

Then suddenly, he lifted these up until their panties were exposed. Squall was wearing a thin, black thong, while Autumn wore frilly bear-print panties, and Madoka wore absolutely nothing at all. Then, with his erect cock, Ichika fucked all three of the girls from behind. The girls recoiled in shock but could do nothing. Their screams were muffled, and they were effectively immobile. One by one, Ichika had his way with them, stuffing his cock first in Autumn's unkempt, untamed pussy, then in Squall's refined, groomed pussy, and finally in Madoka's young, almost hairless pussy. Their pussies stank. They gave off the odor of over a month of neglect. The strong smell made Ichika's urges even sharper, and he deposited a massive quantity of semen in each girl as he came inside them.

Ichika pulled out of Madoka and zipped up as the girls began to twitch, and cum began to leak out.

Tabane giggled and kissed Ichika. "You'll see them soon tomorrow. Please relax and let me handle everything."

Ichika nodded and kissed Tabane back before re-emerging from the room and stepping back out into his hellish high school paradise.


	2. Week 1, Day 1

_After much fanfare, I've decided to start this story up again and make it into a multi-chapter series. The story of Phantom Task and their training will be told in full and split into cycles, each lasting a week._

 _Also, in light of the fact that this fic is no longer focusing on the school, but on Phantom Task specifically, I've decided to change the name of this fic to something more appropriate._

 _Their hell will last over the course of four weeks in-story before coming to a dramatic conclusion at the very end. Look forward to it! -E_

* * *

Ichika woke up the next morning alone in his bed. It had been the first time in over a month that he had felt this sensation. His bed, which could easily fit six or seven people, felt vast without anyone else on it, and he rolled out of bed, sitting up as he inspected his suite.

The suite was silent and seemingly empty, and Ichika looked around for several seconds before spying Tabane lounging in an armchair, staring at Ichika with a smile on her face. Ichika got up and walked over to Tabane with an unamused look.

"You're a lot quieter than usual this morning."

"Yes, well I already have a reputation for dramatic introductions. Therefore, a silent, unannounced entry can do the trick just as well as my normal…ah…louder arrivals."

"Where are my girls?"

"I asked them to stay away this time. I'm sorry, Ikkun! This is really important, and I promise you'll be glad I did it."

Tabane gave a sheepish grin as she dipped her head forward several times, playfully apologizing for her impetuous move. When she saw that Ichika still looked annoyed, Tabane smiled, and placing her hand on Ichika's bathrobe, untied and opened it as she pulled out his cock. Then, lifting it up to her face with both her hands, Tabane kissed it, rubbing her cheeks against it as she began to pet it.

"I'm sorry, Ikkun. *chu* You can forgive me, can't you? *chu* I'm sorry for making a move like that without your permission. *chu*"

"It's fine. You know I'm not going to stay mad at you. Anyway, what's going on?"

Tabane giggled and hopped up from the chair. She skipped over to Ichika's closet and threw the door open. Immediately, three bound, immobile bodies, which had been stacked against the closet door, fell out, wriggling about as they tumbled onto the ground.

Ichika stared at the three prisoners from the previous night, who glared at Ichika as they struggled on the floor. He glanced at Tabane.

"You stuffed Phantom Task in my closet?"

"Like I said, I wanted to make it a dramatic entry! I put them in there about an hour ago, while you were still asleep!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Anyway, in order to make up for the fact that your classmates aren't in here pleasuring you right now, I would like to offer for your satisfaction these girls instead."

Tabane pressed a button on her bracelet, and instantly the bindings restraining the three girls disappeared. Autumn instantly got up, her eyes raging with fury. Opening her mouth wide and baring her teeth, she got on her hands and feet and pounced at Ichika, while Madoka and Squall lay on the ground, far less sudden and impulsive but holding the same murderous intent in their eyes.

Suddenly, almost comically, Autumn seized up mid-jump, and before she could attack Ichika, she fell to the ground, writhing in pain as she clutched her entire body, her arms and legs flailing. Madoka and Squall did the same, bending over as they curled up into the fetal position, screaming murderously as they writhed in painful seizures.

Tabane stepped over and placed her foot on Autumn's head, prodding her with the edge of her slippers with a sneer.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you attack Ikkun, did you?"

Looking over at Ichika, who was still shocked at what had just happened, Tabane softened her expression, smiling gently.

"Ah, yes. Let me tell you about my modifications, Ikkun. As you know, I've completely stripped away their IS's and made them powerless. But I've also embedded implants throughout their bodies, in every major nerve and every large bone and every major organ. These implants are connected to your autonomic nervous system, Ikkun. Whenever you are scared or shocked or fearful for your life, the implants will activate, seizing them up with an amount of pain proportionate to the amount of fear you feel. Whenever you are displeased or angry, the implants will activate. Whenever you feel pain, the implants will activate. Of course, the implants magnify these sensations. Even a relatively small shock like the one you just had is enough to traumatize them. If you ever get much more scared by them, the shock will most likely kill them."

Tabane lifted Autumn off the ground and grabbed her head, turning her head forcibly in Ichika's direction.

"And finally, you can also activate the implants yourself at will, with the same bracelet you use to activate your IS. Of course, I can activate it too, since I invented Infinite Stratos. Don't think too hard about it. Would you like to try it?"

Ichika stared at Autumn. Then, lifting up his bracelet, he activated a switch. Immediately, Autumn seized up, her mouth freezing into a pained grimace, her eyes bulging, her nostrils flared, as electric currents flared out across her entire body. She seized up like this for a few seconds until Ichika turned the switch off. Autumn now lay on the ground in a puddle of her own piss, broken and weakened.

Tabane smiled.

"So if they somehow piss you off in a way that doesn't activate the sensors, you can just make up for it by doing it yourself."

Ichika nodded, impressed by Tabane's ingenious invention. The sight of the three girls in pain had given him an erection, something Tabane also noticed right away.

"Ah, yes. Would you like to begin your morning session now?"

…

Squall, Autumn, and Madoka kneeled at the side of the bed, now completely naked, with their hands on their laps and their eyes fixed intently on Ichika. They remained obediently still, staring at him as he lay in the center of the bed with his erection jutting in the air. Tabane kneeled on the other side of the bed, right beside Ichika.

Tabane pulled up Ichika's shirt, exposing his abs and chest. She purred with approval as she ran her hands across this, and the three captive prisoners also swallowed nervously as they stared. Tabane then pulled down Ichika's pants, pulling out his throbbing erection.

For the first time, Autumn, Squall, and Madoka now got a look at the penis that had entered them from behind the previous night. Their eyes widened in shock, and the three girls began to twitch. None moved, however, for fear of the shock mechanism that could activate.

Tabane then turned her attention to the three waiting attendants. With a flick of her head, she beckoned them over. The three girls obeyed, and they crawled over on the bed until they surrounded Ichika. Kneeling all around him, the three girls glanced at Ichika, still cowed, but also now with the slightest hint of anger and disgust.

Tabane licked her lips. Then, with the gentle, fawning voice that she reserved only for Ichika:

"Which one would you like first, Ikkun?"

Ichika cocked his head toward Autumn. Tabane's soft, maternal smile faded away, and she bared her teeth as she glared at Autumn and gave a single grunt. Lowering her head, Autumn crawled onto Ichika's body, averting her eyes. As the only girl who had been shocked two times, she was especially subdued. Then, turning her back to Ichika, she climbed on top of his dick, enveloping the tip inside her vagina as she placed herself into position.

Ichika grabbed Autumn by the hips and brought her down against his hips. Then, grasping her body, he moved her up and down his cock, fucking her as her body lay on top, flopping listlessly against his cock. Her slender, small body, with moderate-sized hips and small, shapely, lightly-tanned ass cheeks bounced against Ichika's cock, while her tight, pink pussy squeezed him tight.

Autumn barely made a sound, silently accepting Ichika's cock as her body seemed resigned to its fate. She suddenly tensed up, letting out a small, weak mew as she came and her pussy squirted onto Ichika's legs and on the sheets. Ichika tightened his grip around her hips, bringing her down on his base as he nutted inside her.

He held Autumn against his cock for several more seconds as he finished cumming, before resting with Autumn still enveloped around him. When finally, he gave the indication, Tabane growled at Autumn again, slapping her on the ass as she threw her off. Autumn lowered her head again and silently dismounted, crawling away with her pussy to Ichika, dripping and leaking cum all over her long, thin, orange pubic hairs. Ichika instantly became erect again, and this time he flicked his head at Madoka.

Tabane sneered and growled at Madoka as well, and the youngest member of the trio now crawled to Ichika's body. Unlike Autumn, she had only been shocked once, and she still had some of her original personality about her. Unlike Autumn, Madoka faced Ichika, staring at him as she climbed his body. She gave Ichika a cold glare, her lips curled in a disgusted scowl. Her eyes were completely devoid of any warmth, and she spread her legs apart, the only crack in her brave façade being her trembling thighs as she positioned herself above Ichika.

Ichika stared back at Madoka, his face now quite expressionless. The only reaction he gave to Madoka's cold glare was his penis, which became instantly erect as he took in her hate. Madoka grasped Ichika by the cock, her hands unable to fit around the entire circumference. Lifting the organ up to her lower lips, she lowered herself and placed his head at the entrance of her chamber.

Ichika then grabbed Madoka's hips and did the rest, thrusting his cock up as he began fucking Madoka. Madoka's pussy was clean, almost bare except for a few little hairs that were darker than the rest. He fucked this tight, underripe, clean pussy, his cock bursting through the pale-pink, almost white lips, as Madoka bounced on top. Her almost flat chest bounced in the air, her sharp, prominent nipples completely hard. Madoka's areolae were a pale caramel brown, several shades lighter than Autumn's dark chestnut nipples. He became even harder as he compared the two, staring at Autumn's developed body and Madoka's immature, young body. Madoka was slightly paler than Autumn, and thinner too. The edges of her ribcage were barely visible, as were the tips of her hip bones. Her stomach was perfectly flat, but also quite toned.

Madoka began moaning and crying out as Ichika thrust inside her pussy. Her voice as she was fucked was much higher and childish than her normal voice. Suddenly, as Ichika's thrusts became even deeper and faster, Madoka tightened around Ichika, clutching Ichika's chest without thinking as she suddenly came. Madoka's voice was loud and shrill as she came, and her pussy sprayed fluid all over the bed. Ichika gripped her by her small, delicate waist, and he slammed her against his pelvis as he came inside her, offering several last pumps as he shot semen all over her small, developing chamber.

Madoka lay on top of Ichika for several more seconds as he finished up, her warm pussy engulfing Ichika and providing a satisfying post-orgasmic massage. She began to drool as she glared at Ichika's face and his abs, and she had yet another tiny orgasm, her pussy squirting a few small jets of cum all over Ichika's pubes. Still scowling at him, Madoka climbed up from Ichika's cock, and instantly, her pussy began leaking semen all over the bed, pouring out from her gaping pussy as she made her way back to her original spot.

Ichika's cock was now softened into a coiled semi, forming a large hump at his crotch as the tip of his cock curled over and rested between his thighs. This suddenly became hard again as the last girl, Squall Meusel, crawled towards Ichika. She made her way onto Ichika, defiantly spreading her legs as she rubbed her pussy against Ichika's shaft. She was still the most defiant, her face curled in an arrogant scowl as she stared down at Ichika. Her pussy became instantly wet as it touched Ichika, however, and the veins in Ichika's member started to throb.

He grabbed Squall's beautiful, wide hips and started thrusting inside her. Squall's pussy was the most well-developed and mature, having ripened into a rich, orange-red color, thick, juicy, and supple. Her pubic bush was thick and bright blonde, the same striking pale color as her hair. Her pussy began to create thick, gloppy sounds as it ground against Ichika's cock. Immediately, Squall began to moan, her entire body become tense and tight as she was fucked.

Squall's breasts were the largest of the three. Constantly half-exposed already in the skimpy evening dress she always wore, these now hung freely, bouncing vibrantly in the air as she flopped about against Ichika's cock. Her nipples were light caramel, only a few shades darker than Madoka's loli nipples. However, her areolae were massive, spreading out far past her large, rigid nipples that jutted out like thick, nubby buttons. Ichika fucked this disciplined, well-groomed, curvy yet slender and hard body, pumping his cock violently inside Squall's capable and fit chamber. Her pussy was hot and tight. Of the three pussies, which had all turned out delectable and at the top of their class, Squall's was the best—thick and meaty and durable, the folds of her walls completely drawing Ichika in as they refused to let him leave. Squall quickly began to come, and she uttered out a thick, guttural yell as her entire pussy constricted Ichika, gripping it like a vice as she orgasmed. Squall's vagina began to spray indiscreetly all over the bed, gushing out smelly, potent fluid from her urethra as she squirted everywhere.

Ichika grunted and thrust his hips up into Squall's body one last time as he came. He remained half-suspended in the air, his hips connected to Squall's as he emptied himself all over Squall's womb. Then, giving a few more slaps, he deposited a few more dollops of cum inside her as he had his aftershocks.

Ichika gave a few final thrusts, cleaning himself off as he had with the others. When he was finally done, Squall obediently dismounted, grimacing as her pussy made a loud, thick sticking noise, before crawling back to her spot.

Tabane smiled as she stared at Ichika's satisfied expression. Then, lowering her lips to Ichika's nipple, she began to lick and massage him with her tongue as she grasped Ichika's cock and pleasured it with her hands.

"So, what did you think, Ikkun?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"What do you think of their bodies, Ikkun?"

"A perfect variety of sizes and thicknesses, with none of the bodies too lacking in softness, but also possessing a powerful strength that makes them suitable fucking partners. The diversity in the thickness and color of their pubic hairs is perfect and arousing, as is the variety in their breast sizes and nipple colors. Each pussy is uniquely suited for pleasure, able to tighten and clamp around the cock as it glides through, quickly bringing it to orgasm. The pussies are capable containers for cum, tight enough to retain a creampie while slightly loose enough to allow a small amount to leak out for appropriate visual appeal. Their bodies are pleasing to all senses, their very presence powerful and fitting for their function."

Autumn, Madoka, and Squall were mortified, becoming completely flushed as they listened to their own bodies be described their bodies in such cold, scientific detail. Tabane blushed as she listened to Ichika's demeaning description of the girls, and her tongue became wetter as she sucked on Ichika's nipple, her whole body shuddering as she became excited.

"Ikkun, you usually get up quite early so you can fit in your morning routine before breakfast, don't you?"

"Yes, that's true, Tabane-nee."

"Well, it seems that there's still quite a bit of time before breakfast time. Would you like to continue with your new girls?"

"Yes, of course."

Tabane brought her hand down on Ichika's cock as he came, jizzing all over Tabane's hands. His balls and cock shuddered, shaking as a few more drops appeared at his urethra. Then, breaking free of Tabane's hand, Ichika sat up and grabbed Autumn by the arm. Throwing her flat against the bed, he spread her legs apart and began fucking her again. He began to thoroughly satisfy himself this time, thrusting deep inside Autumn's body as he grabbed her tightly. When he was finished using her, he turned to Madoka, throwing her on all fours as well as he fucked her. Once he had finished creaming inside her, he grabbed Squall one more time, tightening his hands around her chest as he pummeled her.

Tabane stood at the side of the bed, watching as Ichika became unrestrained in his fucking. He threw each girl down, spreading her legs apart as he left them ready and easily accessible for his fulfillment. Ichika then fucked each girl, thrusting and cumming inside her as many times as he pleased, before moving on, returning only when he was interested in her again.

The time passed, and after many more orgasms, it was finally time for Ichika to get dressed. Tabane watched with amusement, staring at Ichika as he got off the bed and began putting his clothes on. He was almost finished, buttoning up his jacket, when Tabane stared at the girls on the bed and addressed them.

"What do you think you three are doing?"

The three girls on the bed were scared into attention. They shuddered and stared at Tabane as they wondered what they had done this time.

"What, did you think you were going to get to stay here and sleep all day? You're going to accompany Ikkun to class!"

The three girls stared at each other, betraying looks of dread. They had been forced to stay awake the entire night by Tabane, enduring various forms of torture. In all, it had been almost twenty-four hours since they had last slept, and that had been a very brief, very uneasy nap.

Ichika glanced at Tabane, rather impressed as he saw that this was part of a much larger, rather strange scheme in her head.

"That's fine, Tabane-nee. There's plenty of coffee in the cafeteria."

"Hm? Oh, Ichika, you don't get it, do you? These girls aren't going to eat in the cafeteria. That's for students and faculty, not worthless prisoner scum."

Ichika stared at Tabane, now quite interested in what Tabane was cooking up.

Tabane pulled out a large syringe filled with a viscous, bright green substance. The looks on the girls' faces indicated that they were familiar with whatever that was, and that they were scared of it.

"Caffeine…and some other substances."

Tabane barely had to restrain the girls, who gave in without a fight. Grabbing each girl by the arm, Tabane injected an entire syringe-ful of the substance into each of their bodies, producing a gargantuan green pustule in their veins that slowly began to fade away. The girls grimaced, their faces seized up by the pain, but the dark bags under their eyes lightened up somewhat, and they were noticeably less exhausted.

Ichika stared at the clothes on the ground, filthy and soaked with piss.

"They're not wearing their old clothes to class, are they?"

"Don't worry, I already have that covered."

"Don't tell me you put a bunch of stuff in my closet without telling me…"

Tabane glared at the three girls and flicked her head as she walked toward Ichika's closet. The three obediently followed, instinctively covering themselves with their hands as they filed up behind Tabane.

From the closet, Tabane produced three IS Academy uniforms in the standard white with red and black trimmings at the edges. As Autumn, Madoka, and Squall put them on, it became apparent that these were modified. The jackets had been cut much lower than the normal uniforms, exposing their cleavages and nearly baring their entire chests. Their skirts were extremely high, showing off most of their legs. Furthermore, there were no blouses or undershirts provided, meaning that the three were completely naked underneath their uniforms.

Madoka and Squall wore long, black sheer stockings around their legs, while Autumn was bare legged, her long, white legs completely uncovered, which Ichika found appropriate for their personalities. Finally, the three wore standard issue leather shoes—Madoka's in a small size, and Autumn's large, with Squall's massive feet in a specially-made extra-large size specifically for her.

Tabane clasped her hands as she stared at the three. "Perfect! What do you think, Ikkun?"

Ichika stared at the three girls. Of the three, only Madoka looked in place with the uniform, which nonetheless emphasized her small, flat chest. With her newfound tameness, Autumn looked like a gentle onee-san in her uniform and the honors student/class representative type. Squall, however, was comically out of place, with massive breasts that nearly popped out of her jacket. Her tall, lusty body and beautiful, adult features looked out of place, making her look absolutely childish, as if she were making an overly sexual, low-effort attempt at cosplay to post onto 2ch.

He loved it. A massive boner emerged in Ichika's pants as he stared at the three formerly dangerous terrorists, who now looked like three extremely erotic and scantily dressed high schoolers. Autumn, Madoka, and Squall stared at Ichika's tent, increasingly disgusted with the crude man who now controlled them.

"All right, have fun at school, kids! Most of the place doesn't know I'm here yet, so I can't accompany you, Ikkun. But if you need any help, just look for Houki-chan, OK? And of course, Chifuyu will be more than happy to help out keeping these girls in line."

"We have to follow around a boy who needs his big sister for everything, then?"

Squall, Autumn, and Madoka collapsed to the ground, writhing as they were shocked from all over. After several seconds, the three got up, their faces soaked with sweat, saliva and phlegm dripping from their noses and mouths. Without saying another word, the three girls followed their new master to breakfast.

…

The cafeteria began erupting into whispers as soon as Ichika entered with the other girls. He sat down at his usual table, the largest booth in the middle. He was soon accompanied by the seven central girls in his harem. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Sarashiki, and Tatenashi all filed in at once, having waited for their shared master to arrive. They sat down around Ichika, staring up at the three new "students" with polite smiles.

Squall felt a shudder run through her spine. Though perfectly friendly, there was something sinister and lustful in the way the seven girls looked at them.

Squall, Autumn, and Madoka stood at the table, in front of the semicircular booth. They attended on Ichika, forbidden to eat themselves. Their stomachs began to growl, and every time, the seven girls looked up, giving the same charming, polite smiles. Their gaze was unrelenting, and Autumn, Madoka, and Squall began to feel themselves getting wet every time they were judged by these girls.

It became more and more apparent that the cafeteria and the entire school revolved around Ichika. As he finished his food and got up to leave, virtually the entire cafeteria accompanied him out the door. Finally, they made their way to homeroom.

Ichika's desk was at the front of the classroom. The rows around him had been rearranged, as suddenly, his desk was now surrounded by four chairs. Ichika sat down at the chair positioned directly at his own desk, and Madoka, Autumn, and Squall slowly took their seats around him. They became conscious of the stares they began to receive from all across the room.

Finally, Yamada Maya stepped in, and the class became quiet. The cute assistant teacher took her place at the teacher's desk, glancing out at the students with her trademark perky smile.

"Good morning, class. Orimura-sensei is at an administrative meeting right now, so I'll be in charge of the classroom alone for now."

Looking down at the attendance book, she glanced up at Ichika's new toys. Madoka and Squall stared up at the ceiling, biting their lips as they hoped that the teacher would not call them out. Autumn stared into space, still dazed and cowed.

"Ah, yes! Before we start, let me mention that we have three new girls accompanying us today!"

Madoka and Squall clenched their eyes shut, groaning as Maya walked up to them while Autumn kept the same blank, dejected gaze.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our three new girls. They're not technically students, you see, so we can't really call them that. But for all intents and purposes, they'll be accompanying Orimura-kun to all his activities. Class, I'd like you to meet Madoka-chan, Autumn-chan, and Squall-chan!"

The three girls winced at the cutesy nicknames.

"These three were part of Phantom Task before being captured some weeks before. As part of their confinement, they'll be Orimura-kun's personal companions. They're prisoners of war, but be sure to be nice to them, OK?"

Maya smiled and glanced toward the three girls. Autumn, Madoka, and Squall stared around them, watching the rest of the class, which was unrelenting in their gaze. Fortunately, they weren't expected to stand up and introduce themselves, and Maya moved on without any further comment.

Class had gone on for about five minutes when Ichika suddenly began scratching himself. At least, that was what it looked like at first, but Squall noticed that he was going at it for far too long. Ichika's three "companions" became more and more embarrassed and nervous as he kept up his conspicuous "scratching" for far longer than appropriate. They looked around them and saw that while most of the class ignored it, a few girls were also watching Ichika. These few, who had smiles on their faces, were however greatly outnumbered by the number of classmates who were watching _them_. Squall, Madoka, and Autumn glanced at each other as they slowly realized that Ichika was doing this on purpose in order to shock and harass them.

Slowly, the three tried to compose themselves and turn back to the front of the room.

Ichika then stopped his scratching, only to suddenly unzip his pants and pull them down as he exposed his cock. The three girls stared in shock as he pulled out his boner and the rest of the class barely seemed to care.

Then, Ichika grabbed Madoka by her hand and forced it around his cock. Using Madoka's slender hands, he began to jerk off, leaning back as he masturbated with Madoka's fingers. Madoka uttered a cry of shock as she suddenly found herself pleasuring Ichika's dick, her fingers becoming grimy and oily as she massaged his dick-cheese covered cock.

Maya turned around and glanced at Ichika.

"Is there a problem, Orimura-kun?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just masturbating. Madoka made a noise when I grabbed her hand and put it around my dick."

"Oh, I see! I thought I heard someone screaming. All right then, if there aren't any problems…"

Maya turned around and continued writing on the board as Madoka, Autumn, and Squall stared at each other in shock. Madoka began to wince, making a disgusted look with her face as she was forced to touch Ichika's dick. Finally, Ichika came, his cock producing a loud spurting sound as he shot his load all over Madoka's delicate fingers.

Maya turned around again, glancing at Ichika.

"Orimura-kun, did you just cum?"

"Yes, Maya-chan."

"Wonderful!"

Maya began to clap, and to the Phantom Task girls' horror, the rest of the class joined in as well, politely smiling and clapping as they all stared at Ichika.

"How was it, Orimura-kun?"

"It was excellent. My penis feels rejuvenated, and my entire body feels warm and relieved."

"That's wonderful to hear, Orimura-kun!"

"It doesn't feel anywhere near as good as your pussy though, Maya-chan."

Maya nodded.

"I apologize, Orimura-kun. It's with the sincerest regret that I'm not able to fuck you at this moment, as I'm discharging my duties as the teacher. Please forgive me."

Then, to the Phantom Task girls' compounded horror, Maya got on the ground and kneeled to Ichika, pressing her forehead to the ground as she prostrated herself in submission before kissing his feet.

Ichika nodded. "Your apology is accepted."

Maya got back up, bowing to Ichika. "Thank you, Orimura-kun."

The Phantom Task girls looked around the room for any expression of shock or surprise. There were none.

Several minutes later, Autumn was jerked forward as Ichika grabbed her hand. She sat slightly behind Ichika, and she had to lean forward awkwardly as Ichika placed her hand around his dick. She jerked him off for a few minutes, until he came once again all over his desk. The entire class paused again as everyone clapped for Ichika.

Finally, as class approached its end, Squall noticed Ichika shooting glances at her. Resigning herself, Squall barely reacted as she felt him grab her right hand and clasp it around his dick. To her surprise, she began jerking him off automatically, moving her fingers around slightly for about a second before Ichika grabbed her hand and moved it for her. Squall clenched her legs, trying not to allow the slight dribble of pussy juice to escape her lips as Ichika used her hand against her will. Suddenly, Ichika let out a thick, low grunt, and his cock burst as he nutted all over Squall's fingers.

Maya suddenly interrupted her lecture again to congratulate Ichika once more.

"Wow, Orimura-kun! Three times in one class! That's wonderful and very rare!"

The entire classroom applauded once more, this time much louder and more passionately.

Maya stood in front of Ichika's seat and bowed.

"May I ask what the occasion is for your unusual amount of energy and virility today, Orimura-kun?"

"Of course. I'm surrounded by beautiful, nubile, fuckable girls every day. Every day I get to sit around beautiful women with tight pussies and I get taught by a beautiful, caring older sister and her slutty, big-breasted assistant."

Maya blushed as she realized Ichika was talking about her. "Thank you, Orimura-kun!"

"But today I've become especially aroused by my new sex slaves. Each one of them is pleasing to the eye and to my cock. Madoka's hands are dainty and pretty, and the sight of them around my massive horse cock makes me cum. Autumn is a beautiful, airheaded, insane little slut, and the thought of forcing my dick inside her hands gets me hard. But Squall's hands are massive, and her fingers are long and beautiful, and I can barely keep myself from nutting when I thrust in between her soft, tender, gargantuan palms. Having the honor of cumming three times in a class period would not have been possible without these three mega-bitches who make me constantly hard, and if it were not for their current inexperience, I would have been able to cum at least ten times."

Maya began wiping tears from her eyes as she applauded this magnanimous (?) statement with the aplomb afforded to a major award acceptance speech. The entire class applauded Ichika, and then turned their eyes on the three Phantom Task girls.

Autumn, Madoka, and Squall were stunned into silence, staring back as they were shocked and speechless. Maya shook her head and sighed.

"How outrageous not to thank their master for such a glowing compliment, but I think it's because of inexperience rather than rudeness, don't you think, Orimura-kun?"

"I think so too, Maya-chan."

"On their behalf, I'd like to beg for your forgiveness. Could you forgive them for not properly paying respect to you for your heartfelt words?"

"Of course, Maya-chan."

"Thank you, Orimura-kun!"

Maya grasped Ichika and French kissed him, making out with him in front of the classroom until the bell began to ring. Then, pulling away, she bowed to Ichika, thanking him once again before announcing the homework assignment.

The Phantom Task girls stared at each other with their mouths gaping. They were three of the best IS pilots in the world, and they already knew everything in the lecture, but they had just learned a lot from this lesson anyway.

…

Lunchtime came, and the Phantom Task girls waited nervously, hoping that Ichika was the kind of student who moved to the roof of the school or somewhere private to eat lunch.

In fact, Ichika did eat lunch at the top of the roof very often. However, this time around, to celebrate the arrival of the Phantom Task girls, he specifically decided to eat in the classroom this time. To the Phantom Task girls' dismay, Rin, then Sarashiki and Tatenashi, filed in, placing their lunchboxes down on the surrounding desks as they joined Ichika. If these girls were coming into the room, then Ichika was most definitely staying for lunch.

"How cute!"

"Ooh, she looks like such a slut in the school uniform!"

"I wonder if they're wearing any underwear…"

Ichika's classmates instantly got up and began staring at the new prisoners-of-war, prodding and touching and grabbing them. Then they began to ask them the usual innocent questions that people always asked transfer students, but because of the special circumstances surrounding these particular girls, this scene bordered on the farcical.

Fortunately, Ichika's classmates were more interested in grabbing their breasts and playing with their asses and stroking their hair than hearing any answers, and the Phantom Task girls mostly remained silent as they were freely prodded and poked.

The afternoon classes began, and Squall, Autumn, and Madoka found themselves jerking Ichika off again. The teacher in the afternoon class began similarly to congratulate Ichika every time he orgasmed, although at least there was no grand "speech" this time around. By the time school let out for the day, Ichika's desk was a crumbling, filthy, sewer mess of layered, dried cum and thick, gloppy, partly dried paste that emitted a foul stench that could be smelled from out in the hallway.

The student council were not meeting that day. Ichika instead spent the afternoon fucking the girls in a storage closet, pinning all three girls against the wall as he had his way with each of them. He fucked them until dinner time, when he went off to the cafeteria again. His girls followed him, standing sullenly at the table that he shared with his seven harem girls as they once again were not allowed to eat.

Finally, after what was an exhausting, impossibly long day, Ichika returned to his suite, where he would stay for the night. And once again, just as in the morning, there were no girls waiting for him this time—rather, the girls he would be using were the three accompanying him into his room.

Tabane was already sitting in the armchair, waiting for Ichika.

"So, how was your day, Ikkun?"

"Excellent."

"I hear you took everything along in stride and that the prisoner girls' first day at the IS Academy was a success."

"I think that's a fair assessment, yes."

The Phantom Task girls bristled at this, shocked at this could be called a successful day.

"Well, Ikkun, at the moment, it's not safe to allow you to sleep in the presence of your new waifus. I'm going to have to take them back to their…let's just say 'cells'…for the night. It's also time to feed them, of course, since they haven't eaten all day. Let's just say that their nourishment isn't as pleasant as that in the cafeteria. But I'm sure they're starving right now!"

"I see."

"Would you like to call in one of your other bitches? I know it might be inconvenient to go to sleep and wake up alone."

"Any time I spend with another girl is less time I can spend with these three, so I don't think that's good."

Tabane smiled. "Wonderful! I'm so glad you're so committed to training them! How about this? Instead of fucking another girl, how about I let you use your new toys for about another hour before I take them away?"

"That would be fine."

The Phantom Task girls bristled and began to growl as Ichika and Tabane reached this agreement. Tabane then turned to the three girls, smiling.

"So here's what we'll do. You three will serve as Ichika's sex toys for the next hour, and then you're going back underground for the night. Is that all right?"

It certainly wasn't, but the girls didn't say that, instead glaring silently at Tabane. Tabane giggled and turned back to Ichika.

"Wonderful! I'll prepare the gags."

The Phantom Task girls were restrained as Tabane put large metal ring gags over their mouths. Completely restricted, with their mouths forced open, the girls were unable to bite or relax their mouths, with every part of their mouths except their tongues rendered completely immobile. Then, grabbing each girl from behind, Tabane stripped them, pulling off their uniforms as they were made completely naked.

The girls were then forced onto their knees as Ichika took out his cock. The girls' eyes widened as they stared at his member, but barely had time to react before he stuck his cock in Autumn's mouth. Autumn began to sputter and gag, her throat making horrific noises as her entire body shook. She began to shoot snot out of her nostrils, and Ichika shoved her head into his crotch, thrusting his pubic hairs in her face. Finally, he came all over Autumn's throat, shooting his load inside her with such force that it immediately came back out her nose.

Ichika threw Autumn back to the ground, and she lay there, stunned, her entire face dripping with a mixture of mucus and cum, leaking from her nose and mouth. Madoka and Squall shuddered as Ichika eyed them next.

Ichika grabbed Madoka by her hair. Holding his dick against her tiny, diminutive mouth, he first rubbed his tip against her cheeks, smearing her with his pre-cum. Madoka's eyes began to tear up, and she shook in terror as she stared at the massive organ that Ichika wanted to shove in her mouth.

Madoka tightened up and ripped out a massive fart as Ichika stuffed himself inside her throat. Her entire mouth began to ache as he thrust his cock inside her tight mouth-pussy. Her screams were drowned out by Ichika's cock fucking her throat, however, and they were soon replaced by the thick, hoarse sounds of gagging and of spit and drool. Ichika lifted Madoka's head back, making her completely unable to move her head as he fucked her skull, and forcing her stare up at him with her bright, tear-laced eyes.

Finally, Ichika came inside her as well, shooting his load directly inside Madoka's esophagus. He let her go as well, forcing her to the ground as she curled up, her face and her pussy soaking wet. Ichika then turned to Squall. Squall reflexively recoiled a little bit, but Ichika immediately grabbed her by her hair and shoved her into his cock. Squall was also rendered immobile, her head completely restrained by both of Ichika's hands. She sucked his cock, kneeling helplessly on the ground as her throat was forced to pleasure Ichika, and she gagged one last time as Ichika nutted inside her.

The three girls lay on the ground, bent over in pain. Ichika stood over them, holding his cock up. It had only been a few minutes, and he was not at all ready to slow down.

Tabane got up from her chair and walked up to Ichika, embracing him as she caressed his arms and chest.

"What do you want to do next, Ikkun? There's still plenty of time left."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well, move quickly. You don't want to give them time to rest."

"…"

"You know, sexual training is as much creative as it is physical. Might I suggest…"

Tabane whispered something in Ichika's ear, and Ichika nodded, his cock become even more erect as he listened to her words. The Phantom Task girls stared at Ichika's member in fear as it expanded, growing even larger than it had been before.

Suddenly, Ichika grabbed Autumn by the face. Shoving her on the floor, he got down with her, lying flat on the floor on his stomach as he began to pummel her mouth once more. Cumming inside her throat, he got up and did the same to Madoka, restraining her on the ground and nearly choking her as he fucked her face. He did the same to Squall as well, slamming the back of her head to the ground as he jerked himself off with her mouth.

All three girls were subject to the same humiliation, in the exact same order, and Squall was forced to watch her two comrades go through every torture before experiencing it herself. One by one, each girl was facefucked again and again and again, their mouths cramping up as they were forced into their unnatural, distended position by the thick, metal rings clamped inside their lips.

One by one, each girl offered oral pleasure to Ichika, fellating him as he orgasmed directly inside each of their esophagi. His penis continued insatiably, going through endless rounds as Ichika lost count. He continued to pummel the girls mercilessly until even their throats were red and sore, until they were unable to swallow and simply lay still with semen draped all around the inside of their mouths. Tabane stood and watched, silently allowing Ichika to go on as he pleased.

Finally, more than thirty minutes past the originally agreed upon one hour, Ichika relented, his cock softening into a semi that lay flat against the ground as he got back on his knees. Tabane finally stepped forward towards Phantom Task, undoing the gags around their mouths.

She had a sinister grin on her face as she untied them, and as soon as the girls were freed, they realized why. They had been forced to swallow cum repeatedly for over an hour and a half, semen being repeatedly pumped into their stomachs that had been empty for the entire day. As the girls began to get up and move around, they suddenly felt extremely sick, overwhelmed with nausea as they were seized with the agonizing desire to vomit. Furthermore, their noses and mouths had been covered in nothing but cum for the last ninety minutes, and every breath they took and every bit of saliva they swallowed filled their entire oral chamber with the stench of cum. The odor was inescapable, and the girls tried in vain to get rid of the smell, each breath of air making them more sick rather than less.

Tabane stared at them with a look of contempt.

"How pathetic. You girls barely have a liter of cum each in your stomachs and you're already this helpless. If you want to keep all your limbs, you'd better not throw up before we get back to your cells."

The three girls looked pitiful and pathetic as they stared up at Tabane. Struggling to get back up off the floor, they sullenly followed her out of the door.

Ichika looked at the three, staring at their ass cheeks as they disappeared. Then, lying down on his bed, for the first time in a month, he began to masturbate, strangling his dick with his own hands for once while thinking about the girls.


End file.
